countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Ukraine
Україна|image1 = Male Ukraine.jpg|Male Ucranias.jpg|Female Ukraine_Flag.png|Flag Ukraine_Emblem.png|Emblem |author = AH사과하트 (male) TaliseTheBoi (female)|capital = Kiev|official_language = Ukrainian Russian|dates_of_life = 24 August 1991 (independence)|population = 42.5 million|friends = Canada Moldova Romania|enemies = Russia|National sport = Football Basketball|National food = Fat|national_anthem = Ще не вмерла Україна}} Ukraine is a country situated in the central part of Eastern Europe. It shares its border with Belarus, Poland, Slovakia, Hungary, Romania, Moldavia and Russia. It has an access to the Black Sea and Azov Sea. They are a popular character in the fandom and is well-known for being the sibling of Russia. Description Appearance Ukraine is usually seen wearing a hoodie of some sort, often with their flag colours, blue and yellow. White is also a common hoodie colour. Other tops can be sweaters, or just any loose clothing in general. The Ukrainian wreath is also a very common accessory, with many different flowers and designs, popular ones being yellow flowers or poppies. Male and female versions are very common, so there’s not really a gender that is “generally accepted”. Female interpretations wearing traditional clothing is also seen. Personality Ukraine can be very nice and caring, but also be bitter, snarky, and very stubborn and/or determined. They can also be very nationalistic and proud, and will always try to do what they feel what’s best for them and their people. It can be very easy to rile them up. They try to be positive, but can sometimes that can be hard. Interests They love nature, especially flowers. Flag meaning Blue color symbolizes the sky Yellow color symbolizes wheat fields Other Symbols Coat of arms of Ukraine: The state coat of arms of Ukraine (Ukrainian: Державний Герб України Derzhavnyi Herb Ukraiyny), officially referred to as the Sign of the Princely State of Volodymyr the Great (Constitution of Ukraine, Article 20) or commonly the Tryzub (Ukrainian: Тризуб, "trident"), is the national coat of arms of Ukraine, featuring the same colors found on the Ukrainian flag; a blue shield with a gold trident. It appears on the Presidential Standard of Ukraine. Blue-coloured tridents are considered to be irregular representation by the Ukrainian Heraldry Society.The small coat of arms was officially adopted on 19 February 1992, which is not yet officially adopted. Nicknames Etymology History Geography At 603,628 square kilometres (233,062 sq mi) and with a coastline of 2,782 kilometres (1,729 mi), Ukraine is the world's 46th-largest country (after South Sudan and before Madagascar). It is the largest wholly European country and the second-largest country in Europe (after the European part of Russia, before metropolitan France). The landscape of Ukraine consists mostly of fertile plains (or steppes) and plateaus, crossed by rivers such as the Dnieper (Dnipro), Seversky Donets, Dniester and the Southern Bug as they flow south into the Black Sea and the smaller Sea of Azov. To the southwest, the delta of the Danube forms the border with Romania. Shares land borders with * Russia * Belarus * Moldova * Poland * Slovakia * Hungary * Romania On land Ukrainian border with the following countries stretches for 5,637.98 km (3,503.28 mi). Relationships Family * Belarus — brother/sister * Bosnia and Herzegovina — brother/sister * Bulgaria — brother/sister * Croatia — brother/sister * Czech Republic — brother/sister * Montenegro — brother/sister * North Macedonia — brother/sister * Poland — brother/sister * Russia — brother/sister * Serbia — brother/sister * Slovakia — brother/sister * Slovenia — brother/sister * Canada — husband (depends on the person) Friends * Sweden * Malaysia * Singapore * Canada * [[Azerbaijan|'Azerbaijan']] * Latvia * Lithuania * Croatia * European Union * Finland * Georgia * Germany ' * ' NATO * Pakistan * Turkey * United States of America * Liberia * Palau * Somalia * Argentina * Botswana * Democratic Republic of the Congo * United Arab Emirates * Uruguay Neutral * France * Japan Enemies * Russia * Third Reich * USSR Opinions Russia Some think Russia is a loving and careful big brother who can go a little too far when someone dare to touch Ukraine. But it's only a outward appearance since Russia is way too possessive with his brother and don't hesitate to fright him so he can isolate him from the others countries. Others may depict Ukraine and Russia's relationship more tense, due to some conflict currently going on right now. Canada The ship Ukraine x Canada is gaining in popularity, it seems related to the fact that Canada supported Ukraine in the past. They are the two cute siblings (by this I mean Canada is the sibling of USA and Ukraine of Russia) of one of the most famous ships starting to talk to each others behind their brothers' backs. Canada is always here to comfort him when Ukraine has dark thoughts. Malaysia Among to first recognize Ukraine,Ukraine impressed with Malaysia Islamic affair. Malaysia claim that Crimea suppose to be with Ukraine. The crash of MH17 is the only time their relationship deteriorating as there was battle between Ukraine army and rebel,as both side to be blame which is Ukraine and Russia(since AA missile used by rebel were provided by Russia),but became to positive afterwards. Brazil Brazil and Ukraine are strategic partners and cooperate in trade, space technology, education, energy, healthcare, and defense.23 Brazil recognized Ukraine's independence on December 26, 1991, and bilateral relations were established on February 11, 1992.24 The recent development of a joint space industry has strengthened the bilateral ties between the two countries.23 Ukraine considers Brazil its key trade partner in Latin America and has been a vocal supporter of the Brazilian bid for a permanent seat at the United Nations Security Council. Singapore * Singapore recognized Ukraine's independence on January 2, 1992. * Singapore is represented in Ukraine through its embassy in Moscow (Russia).56 * Since December 2002, Ukraine has an embassy and an honorary consulate in Singapore.57 * In 2007, the two countries commenced negotiations for a free trade agreement.58 In 2006, Ukraine was Singapore's 55th largest trading partner last year, with total trade amounting to S$774 million 59 * In 2007, the two countries signed a double taxation agreement.60 References * Ukraine on Wikipedia * Foreign relations of Ukraine }} ru:Украина pl:Ukraina Category:Country Category:Europe Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Slavic countries Category:Orthodox Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Republics Category:Secular Countries Category:Eastern Europe